


Returning To Normal

by XxUnixX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hinted Logince, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman Sanders Needs A Hug, Victim Roman, helpful patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Roman is stuck inside a abusive relationship with his boyfriend, one day he gets the courage to escape but now he's a lost soul. How will he ever return to the life and friends he was forced to abandon?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Pride Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Returning To Normal

Roman was use to waking up in a cold lonely bed, his boyfriend probably hadn't even slept in the bed that night. Though the two did live together it wasn't uncommon for the other to run off in the middle of the night to cheat. It was beyond Roman in question in why would he do that, they were middle school sweethearts. Everyone shipped the two together, when they moved into the same apartment it felt like a dream come true.   
It only turned out to be a nightmare, Roman use to wonder if this happened all throughout their relationship but the once sparkle in his eyes seemed to dim throughout the time with the other. Fights happened constantly, Roman was almost forced to quit his job because Virgil didn't want Roman on a stage with thousands of people looking at him. The jealousy was what began to make their relationship rock. 

Roman propped himself up, the spot next to him cold. Virgil obviously left a while ago. Slowly he got out the bed and changed into a simple white shirt and jeans, showering the night before. His once constant showers and need to look perfect dimmed away, Virgil didn't want Roman to look good or else boys and or girls will stare. Virgil couldn't handle anyone else staring at Roman before he threw a hissy fit.  
Leaving the small apartment room took more courage than he wanted to admit, the morning cuddles were replaced by a bickering hateful couple. It wasn't even the cute bickering they did back in their Freshmen year, it was more spiteful. Threats of cheating, hurting ones self, everything that spoke with clear red signs. 

The once prideful man walked into the kitchen, not even a note was left.   
He shook his head, too empty to care anymore. Roman made himself a plain sandwich before he lazily sat down at the couch, he couldn't even go outside if he wanted to. Virgil didn't allow that.

:"I'm tired of this." Roman said gently, bringing his once tan legs now pale white to his chest. Burying his face behind the cover, wrapping his arms around himself now. There was no use in escape, he's tried once but he got caught. The scars still littered his body. No longer perfectly unscathed. It was ruined, his self image of himself. A strong man now a shadow, he barely saw his friends anymore.  
Though he didn't know if they were worried about him or not, all communication was cut.

After hours of sitting alone in the freezing cold apartment the locks to the door turned and a purple haired male walked inside, "Oh, Roman." Virgil mumbled, not expecting the other to be awake so early. Roman didn't even look towards him to respond, his tone dripping with venom, "Where were you?" In no shape or form did he actually expect a response. Like always the comment was met with silence.

The seat next to him sunk down a bit when a new weight was added to the couch, there Virgil sat before wrapping a arm over Romans shoulder, "What'd you do while I was gone, Princey?" The joking tone wouldn't be a red flag to anyone but Roman knew Virgil better than anyone else. He has seen the anger behind the mellow black eyes. The normally laid back expression could switch like a light. It didn't frighten him anymore, he grew to accept this as his life. A slave.

Roman looked out in front of him to the plain grey wall, "You know what." Roman responded to the question, the atmosphere turned sour quickly, "Heh, I know. I just like to hear that pitiful expression." Virgil grinned, leaning over and brushing the brown hair from Romans forehead. Slowly he placed a kiss on the others forehead and leaned Roman on him, making the other snuggle onto his chest.  
The actions were slow and gentle, though the tight nail scratching on his wrist took the sweet of it away. Roman grew bitter, not even a gentle touch from his boyfriend could stay gentle. Love was with pain,

"You know I love you," Virgil said through the silence, now being the only one talking. His hands forcing Romans onto his lap so he couldn't make a move to hit the other.   
Romans eyes were half lidded, staring out to the wall again as he half listened, The words were always said but it lost it's meaning when the bruises began to grow and grow as the days passed. Some days were better than others, it was hard to identity this day though. The touches were gentle with a hint of pain, the words soothing but stressful. The lies were annoying to Roman's ears. 

Roman remembered back when he had a life, friends, family, freedom. These things were handed to him from birth but now he could barely remember what those were. This day was different, this day Roman remembered the life he use to have, he yearned for the simple hug from Patton, Remus outbursts about whale porn didn't even bother him anymore, Janus caring but snarky replies, he missed Logan's spouts about space the most though. He missed Logan in general.  
With the determination back inside his soul he felt his lip tremble before the words tumbled form his mouth, "Get away from me!" He yelled, shoving himself away from Virgil.

For a hot second the two sat in silence, Roman and Virgil's eyes wide form the outburst. Not even Roman expected it. Virgil's surprised expression turned faster than expected, a angry snarling expression on his face. Panic flared in Romans chest. The game became clear, cat and mouse. One ran while the other chased.

Virgil pounced forward and landed on Roman, holding the others hands over his head, "Don't you tell ME what to d- AH!" Virgil cried out when Roman kneed him in-between his legs as hard as he could, Roman used his left leg and wrapped it against the others waist before forcibly getting them off. The emo male landed on the ground with a harsh bang, quickly Roman took that to his advantage as he limped as quickly as he could to the kitchen. His hazel eyes frantically scanned the counter to find the keys to the door. His body aching but he knew he couldn't give up or else he'd be dead by dawn.

Roman screamed in fear when a surprise attack from behind grabbed him by his waist to hold him back, "Stop!" Virgil screamed, his fingers digging into Romans side hard enough to leave marks. Roman cried out in agony as he twisted around trying to break away from the tightening grip. Roman looked around as he was dragged backwards, he took a deep frantic breath as he grabbed the nearest thing to him. A knife.   
He twisted as best as he cold and stabbed Virgil's wrist, a loud hysterical scream echoed through the small apartment.

Roman could hear a drop of a person behind that, he took that as his cue and grabbed the keys off the apartment door. Opening the heavy door and ran down the hallway. Obviously his neighbors were outside the room with wide eyes, they could only watch as the bruised male ran down the hallway with screams running down his face,

Instead of fear driving him it was his determination that he gave up on after a few months. He grew to believe he would never get away, but now he was. He was free, as he ran outside he could hear birds chirping and the sounds of cars passing by,  
Roman didn't take long to appreciate the view before he ran back to a familiar home, Patton's. That was the only homes address he could think of at the moment, he felt safest with the calming dad like friend.

He ran down the street, people jumping out the way to avoid the man running down the cracked sidewalk. A obvious limp and bruises decorating the exposed parts of his body. After a while of running and his lungs feeling like they were on fire he reached the home of his friend. Nervously he walked up to the steps and knocked on the white door. His eyes looking downwards, his hands trembling. Scratch that, his entire body. 

After a few moments passed the door opened follow by a loud gasp, "R-Roman?!" Patton yelled as he stared at his friend at his door. He hadn't seen Roman in a wild, Virgil had all told them that Roman went out of town on vacation. Though that was a obvious lie now.


End file.
